Thinking Of You
by Savanvan
Summary: This is going to be a Nalex story. Its kinda based on the song Thinking of You by Katy Perry. Okay so i was inspired to write the story by the song. The story has nothing to do with the song. Its going to be kinda long and kinda short not over 30 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I THOUGHT OF AFTER I LISTENED TO KATY PERRY'S THINKING OF YOU. SO IT MAY GO ALONG WITH THE SONG A LITTLE BIT. SO I'LL TRY TO FINISH THIS ONE REALLY QUICK SO I CAN KEEP THINKING OF STUFF FOR MY OTHER STORIES CAUSE I HAVE LIKE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. SO ENJOY. **

**I OWN NOTHING.  
**

Chapter 1:

About a year ago, I had the best boyfriend in the world. He was perfect in every way possible. His name was Nate Gray. We met on the first day of my freshman year while he was a sophomore.

XxXxX

_Alex was walking down the hallway for the first time. It was her first day of freshman year. She wasn't really looking where she was going and ran into a sophomore._

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Alex said embarrassed and not looking at the guy she ran into._

"_Its okay." he said smiling at Alex who still hadn't looked at him. "Are you new here?"_

"_Yeah I am." Alex said finally looking at him and blushed when she saw that he was very good looking and that he was smiling at her. 'why did I have to run into a hot guy and not into one of Justin's friend.' Alex thought. _

_He saw how embarrassed he had made her and tried to make her feel better. "Its okay. My first day last year was so bad. I tripped some nerdy Junior on accident." He said laughing._

"_Wow that's kinda funny cause my brother, whose a senior this year, said that last year a freshmen tripped him." Alex said starting to laugh but was interrupted by the warning bell. "Well it was nice talking to you." Alex said starting to walk away. But was stopped by a hand on her arm._

"_Wait what's your name?" he asked._

"_Alex Russo. What about you?" Alex said._

"_Nate Gray." Nate said letting go of her arm._

"_Well bye Nat. I'll see you around the school." Alex said running off to first period._

XxXxX

He was so sweet after I ran into him. If he was anyone but him, he would have been annoyed with me being a clumsy freshmen but he was so nice. I saw him again that day walking with his best friend Jake Ryan.

XxXxX

_Alex was at her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked into the mirror in her locker she saw that it was Nate and some blond kid she had never seen before._

"_Hey Nate." Alex said still looking at her locker._

"_Hey Alex. How did you know it was me?" Nate asked._

"_Mirror in my locker." Alex said still looking in her locker trying to find a way to decorate it. _

"_Cool. So how had your day been? Meet anyone from your class?" Nate asked._

"_Yeah just a few. There names are Hannah Montana, Mitchie Torrez, and Caitlyn Geller." Alex said not noticing Nate staring at her._

"_Hannah Montana?" Nate's friend said. "What the hell kinda name is Hannah Montana? And who would name there kid Hannah Montana. What kind of last name is Montana?" _

"_I'm guessing its what her dad wanted to name her. I don't know, I'm not her." Alex said to him while fixing her hair in the mirror._

"_Its cool that you made friends." Nate said smiling at Alex. "Now I want you to meet some of my friends."_

"_Okay." Alex said turning around to face Nate._

"_This is Jake Ryan my best friend. Over there by the water fountain is Oliver Oken, and by him is Jackson Stuart." Nate said pointing to people._

"_That's cool. I've seen Jake at my parents sub shop." Alex said._

"_Oh yeah your that waitress that never does any work and just sit behind the counter and talks on her cell all the time." Jake said._

"_Yup, that's me." Alex said smiling and they kept on talking about random things and then Nate went and introduced Alex to all of his friends._

XxXxX

We talked a lot that day. We talked after every single class. He made me sit with him at lunch so I could be friends with his friends. He letme invite Mitchie, Hannah, and Caitlyn to sit with us. Soon Mitchie and Shane started to talk and like each other. It was cute and nasty at the same time cause Shane was a Junior and Mitchie being a Freshmen at the time. Shane was suppost to have graduated but yeah he's not the brightest person in the world.

Nate told me about him and his brothers band Connect 3. How he had a dream of making it big in the music industry one day. I told him about my dream of being a fashion designer and showed him some of my sketches. He let my listen to him and his brothers. We were best friends till the end.

Then one day me and Hannah were shopping at our favorite story American Eagle. We didn't know that Jake and Nate had got jobs there. So we were surprised when we saw them on break while we were shopping. And then we overheard something we weren't suppost to hear.

XxXxX

_Alex and Hannah were hanging out at Alex's parents sub station when they got really bored. So they went to the mall to get some shopping done at there favorite store American Eagle. They were having a sale so they had to go get some cute clothes. _

_They went in and walked over to the girls side which was right by where all the employees went when they were on break. What they didn't know was the Jake and Nate were sitting over where they took breaks and were talking._

"_So Nate when are you going to tell Alex you like her and want her to go out with you?" Jake asked while taking a drink of Gatorade. _

"_I don't know, soon. When are you going to tell Hannah that you want her to go out with you?" Nate asked taking a drink of water._

"_Maybe now since Alex and her are like right there." Jake said pointing to Alex and Hannah looking at skirts._

"_What?" Nate said spitting water all over Jake._

XxXxX

That was by far the funniest I had ever seen Nate. He looked mortified that we had heard his deepest darkest secret that only Jake knew. He also looked like he was going to kill Jake any second. When he was the only cash register open he looked so embarrassed that he had to check me out. Thank God I didn't buy anything that could make him look at me funny. I personally thought it was cute that he liked me.

I remember the day Nate asked me out mostly because of what Shane said earlier before that. It was basically the best day of my life. I will always remember it and keep it in my heart.

* * *

Please review. I will post the date in the next one. This story should only take up about 3 or 4 chapters cause its going to be really short. So please review and give me ideas if you can for my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE FASTEST I HAVE EVER UPDATED. I PERSONALLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY. WELL ENJOY THIS PART. I OWN NOTHING. SORRY FOR ANY FOUL LANGUAGE IT JUST WENT ALONG WITH THE STORY.  


* * *

**

So Nate and I went to Central Park where Shane and Jason had set up a very romantic picnic for us. I was so surprised that Nate would do all of this for me. He was always the sweetest guy in the world around me. So we had our little picnic and then out of the blue Shane and Jason walked up and handed Nate a guitar and they play Please Be Mine to me. I was on the verge of tears by the time they had finished the song. Then Nate pulled me up and said 'Will you please be mine?' By then I had started crying cause it was so romantic. That was the night that me and Nate got together. I was the best night of my life.

We were together for about a year before Nate, Shane and Jason heard about a record company trying to sign a new band.

XxXxX

_Alex was at her locker when she heard her wonderful boyfriend run down the hall yelling her name._

"_Alex! Alex! Alex!" Nate yelled until he got to her locker out of breath. "Guess who just got an audition for a Hollywood Records?"_

"_Connect 3! No way! That is so awesome Nate!" Alex yelled giving him and big hug and a kiss and then pulling away._

"_Yeah they want us to come and audition this weekend." Nate said. Still hugging Alex._

"_That's so awesome. I will be right there with you as soon as you go in there and be there as soon as you get out of the audition." Alex said pulling away from the hug._

"_Great cause I wouldn't be able to do this without you." Nate said as Alex closed her locker and started walking with his to lunch._

XxXxX

Nate, Shane, Jason, and I all went down to where they were suppost to audition at 9 am that Saturday morning. At about 9:30 they called them in. I waited outside that audition for about an hour or so. I could hear them playing different song all of that hour. Some I had never heard and some that I had told Nate that were my favorites. When they got out Nate ran over to me and picked me up hugging me saying 'We nailed the audition.' After he put me down I gave him a kiss and said, 'I'm so happy for you.' But at about 9 or 10 that night I hit me. If Nate, Shane, and Jason got this record deal wouldn't they have to move away from me and all there friends. I wondered what would happen to me and Nate after all of this happened.

The next day Nate and his brothers got the call and rushed down to where they auditioned to sign the recording contract. When they got back Nate rushed over to the sub station and ran up to where I was.

XxXxX

"_Alex!" Nate yelled while running up to where Alex was._

"_Yeah Nate." Alex said kinda sad like she didn't really want anyone to be around her right now._

"_Connect 3 was just signed to Hollywood Records!" Nate said, well almost yelled at his girlfriend._

"_That's so awesome Nate. But what is going to happen to us when you have to leave. Will you still call? Will you remember me when you are famous?" Alex said on the verge of tears. "Will you still come and visit me when you guys are on tour and are in New York?"_

"_Alex please don't cry. I would never forget you." Nate said hugging Alex very tight. "I promise. I will never forget about you."_

"_You might. You never know. You might meet some famous girl and forget all about me." Alex said crying. "You never know."_

"_That will never happen." Nate said wiping away Alex's tears._

"_You don't know that for sure." Alex said crying even harder._

"_Alex, I promise you that I will never ever forget about you." Nate said still wiping away tears._

"_Okay, I guess I will have to live with not being able to see you everyday." Alex said pulling away and wiping away her tears. "Now Nate will you please go so I can go to sleep?"_

"_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow when we leave for California." Nate said leaving her house._

"_Tomorrow." Alex whispered as more tears fell._

XxXxX

That was the worst day of my life, well second worst day of my life. I had to see my boyfriend/best friend leave me for who knows how long. I had to get Justin to drive me to the airport so I could see they best guy ever leave me. I wouldn't have gone but I promised him I would. So Justin drove me there just to ride back with me crying the whole time. To make matters worse I found out that Jake was going to be in this new show called Zombie High. I still don't get why he tried out for that show. And then my bestie Hannah also got a recording contract and was moving away with Jake. So basically everyone I was close to had to move away to California. I'm really starting to hate it there.

So after everyone in the world that I loved moved away. I really only had Caitlyn and Mitchie left. We started hanging out more than we did when Nate and Hannah were here. I had basically forgotten about them. I had been in my own little world when Nate and Hannah were around. Nate was perfect and no guy can compare to him. So when Mitchie and Caitlyn found out he had left they tried to get my mind off of him. At first I couldn't because Nate would occasionally call me, like once or twice a week. But soon the phone calls faded as I did in his memories. He had broke his promise to me. He had forgotten about us.

So after a while I started to call him. He would always say , 'Sorry Alex. Shane Jason, and I are super busy. We are working on our tour with Tess Tyler.' I was always like oh I'm sorry. I said I love you bye and all he did was hang up. I started to get suspicious that he was cheating on me when I started hearing rumors that him and Tess were dating. I would always say how could that be if we were dating. Then I started getting calls from Hannah and Jake saying the same thing. My heart didn't want to believe it. I knew Hannah wouldn't lie to me but I just didn't want to believe it.

Then one day Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I were all hanging around the sub station when Max came walking in with a news paper. I'm guessing Mitchie saw what was on the cover and took it from Max and whispered something to him and handed it back to him and he ran out and threw the paper away.

XxXxX

"_Hey Mitchie what was that you made Max throw out?" Alex asked._

"_Oh just some junk about some random crap." Mitchie said. _

"_Okay whatever you say Mitch." Alex said not believing her._

"_Hey how about we go up to your room and watch some TV!" Mitchie said trying to get off of the topic of what Max was throwing out. _**(a/n: I'm being mean and not telling you what it is.) **

"_Okay whatever you say Mitch." Alex said giving in._

"_So what was on the paper Max had to throw away." Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie._

"_It was a picture of Nate and Tess Tyler kissing on the cover so I told him how Nate and Alex were still dating so he went out and told Frankie that he needed to get ride of all of the papers." Mitchie whispered back._

"_Oh crap, Alex is going to be heartbroken when she finds out." Caitlyn whispered back._

"_She already is. He hasn't called her in two weeks. He also promised her that he would call and that we would never forget her. But I'm guessing Nate Gray can't keep promises." Mitchie said kinda pissed._

"_Hey guys hurry up." Alex said already in her room. "Lets watch some E! News." _

"_What no!" Mitchie and Caitlyn said at the same time. _

"_Why not?" Alex asked watching the screen. _

"_So who is this mystery star kissing Tess Tyler?" the host said on the TV screen._

"_Alex lets watch something else." Mitchie said knowing what was coming next. _

"_But I want to know who that is." Alex said still staring at the screen._

_So the show came back on and the host said, "So who is this mystery star kiss Disney's reigning pop princess. Well its none other than up and coming rock star Nate Gray. Sources say that Nate and Tess are now dating and that they are going on tour this summer. So watch out for this hot new teen couple."_

_After that came on Alex turned off the TV as tears ran down her cheeks. "How could he do this to me? How could he do this to his own girlfriend? He promised me! He fucking promised me._**(a/n: sorry about the bad language but it just fit.)** _I loved him. He as perfect. I fucking loved him._

"_Sweetie its okay there are other fish in the ocean." Caitlyn said hugging Alex._

"_But none as perfect as Nate." Alex said still crying. "I'm going to call him and make him explain his sorry ass." _**(a/n: When she gets mad she cusses a lot. Just a heads up)**

_So Alex runs into the kitchen and grabs her cell and dials Nate's number. He picked up at the third ring._

"_Hello?" Nate said over the phone._

"_How could you do this to me Nate?" Alex said crying._

"_Oh God! Alex did you see that picture?" Nate asked._

"_Yeah, I did you ass hole." Alex said still crying._

"_Oh man cussing your really pissed off aren't you?" Nate asked._

"_What do you think? You cheated on me. With he person you promised me you wouldn't with! Of course I'm pissed." Alex said crying and yelling at the same time._

"_I know I promised you that I wouldn't but she was right there and you are all the way across the country." Nate said not really caring how Alex felt. _**(a/n: Jerk)**

"_I fucking hate you! You promised me!" Alex yelled but then her voice got a little softer. "You fucking promised me. I love you. But you had to go and cheat on me. You were perfect at least you were." _

"_Alex, please don't try to guilt trip me cause its not going to work. Just move on, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve better." Nate said starting to care a little._

"_How do I get better since you were the best." Alex said crying. "Where do I even start looking for guys like you. Well the old you. You were the perfect guy."_

"_Alex, there are other fish in the sea. I'm not good enough for you." Nate said._

"_I guess I'll have to search the oceans just to find a guy half as good as you." Alex said. "Goodbye forever Nathanial Jerry Gray. I hope you have a fucking great life with your little whore." Alex said hanging up on Nate._

"_Alex are you okay?" Caitlyn asked hugging Alex._

"_No!" Alex said still crying._

_

* * *

_Hey guys please review. And then ending while writing it i was on the verge of tears cause its so sad. I fell sorry for Alex but if you have ever heard the Song Thinking of You it is kinda a sadish song.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW YOU GUYS ARE SO LUCKY THAT I LOVE WRITING THIS. YOU GOT TWO PARTS IN ONE NIGHT. I'M THINKING OF ENDING IT ON THE NEXT ONE UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE LONGER CAUSE I WOULDN'T MIND MAKING IT LONGER CAUSE I ABSOLUTLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY. SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**

So a few months went by and I started to try to find other guys but most of the we're Nate's old friends and I would never go there. I would occasionally go down the hall where Nate's old locker was a all kinds of bad memories would come back. They E! News picture, Nate officially breaking up with me, and me seeing him and hers pictures plastered all over every teen magazine in the world. As much as I wanted to curl up into a ball and just cry everyday I didn't. I wasn't going to Nate get to me. I loved him but he broke every promise that he had made to me. It would have been easier if he would have said in the beginning 'I can't make any promises cause I can't tell what the future will be.' That would have been a lot easier for me.

So Hannah and Jake came and visited me one weekend just to see how everything was going and Hannah was trying to help me find a new guy to get over Nate. Then we saw a really cute guy one day at the mall.

XxXxX

"_So Alex. What are you going to buy?" Hannah asked Alex as they were walking down the street to some really nice shop that since she was Hannah Montana she would be able to get some nice clothes._

"_I don't know. Maybe a few new skirts and dresses maybe a few new pairs of shoes. I'm not really sure right now." Alex said walking with Hannah. "Are you sure no-one will recognize you. I mean you are pop sensation Hannah Montana."_

"_Well if the paparazzi do see me they will take pictures and then Nate will be able to see that you look better than Tess and break up with her and come crawling back to you." Hannah said smiling and laughing. Then she saw that Alex wasn't laughing and stopped. "What its funny and so true. You look better now than you did when you were dating Nate Gray."_

_Just then some paparazzi over heard what Hannah said, "Hannah did your friend really date Nate Gray?" They asked while taking pictures. _

"_Yeah its true we dated for about 3 years and then he cheated on me with Tess Tyler." Alex said hiding her face from the paparazzi. _

"_Alex lets get out of her." Hannah said grabbing Alex's hand and running in her heels. _

"_Hannah how the hell do you run in heels?" Alex said running._

"_Practice. On the stage." Hannah said still running._

"_Hannah do you know how pissed Nate and Tess will be when they hear what I said to the guy. Nate will be so mad." Alex said kinda worried._

"_Who cares the guy cheated on you he deserves to have a bad rep. He cheated on his girlfriend of 3 years after promising her that he wouldn't. He deserves to be the bad boy of the press. He need to be taken off of his high horse." Hannah said getting kind of mad cause she knows how much Alex loved Nate._

"_That's true. He does." Alex said. "So Hannah when do you have to go back on tour?"_

"_Like a few weeks why?" Hannah asked and then she got the greatest idea in the world. "Why don't you come with me and help my stylist design some clothes. Everyone know that your designs are the best."_

"_Oh my god that is the greatest idea ever. Plus my mom has been trying to get me to try to sign my designs and having my bestie wear them on stage is even better plus we wouldn't have to be apart that much anymore." _

"_Eee! This is going to be so great. Especially when I have better clothes then Tess and Nate see that you are still doing great without him." Hannah said getting really excited._

"_Oh my god you are so right. We should so go set this all up." Alex said and then Hannah called a taxi and went back to where Hannah was staying and talked to Hannah's stylist about having Alex help her. They agreed and when Hannah left the next time Alex was right by her side._

XxXxX

So yeah I went with Hannah and I'm still with her right now. Really she is on stage while I'm just backstage sketching some designs for some new outfits. Me and her have been looking for some really cute guys and have only saw a few. None really worthy of us but we keep trying. I'm still trying to get over Nate and its starting to work okay so I just spoke to soon cause the he-devil is like 20 feet away from me. Thank god, I am wearing a blond wig so no-one knows who I am.

"Excuse me miss? When will Miss Montana be off stage?" Tess said. Oh my god I hate that girl.

"After this set." I said then under my breath I said , "you man stealing whore."

"Thank you. So do you know who designs all of Hannah's outfits cause I was going to ask that person to design me some clothes." Tess asked.

"Well I do but I only work for Hannah cause yeah we have been friends since before she was famous." I said trying not to get to mad at her.

"Wow what a weird coincidence my Natey was too." Tess said flipping her hair.

"That is weird. I wonder if he knows who I am." I said. "Maybe if you bring him over hear and I take off my wig he will know who I am."

"Okay I will." Tess told me before she ran off to grab Nate while I went into Hannah's dressing room to take off the blond wig.

Then I heard the she-devil say , "Natey there is some girl here that has been friends with Hannah as long as you and also designs all of Hannah's outfits." she said it in that whiney voice of hers. It made me wanna gag.

So after I left I told Roxy, Hannah's bodyguard that if Hannah asks I'm talking to the she-devil. And that Hannah would know what that meant.

So I walked over to them and immediately Nate knew who I was.

"Alex? You design all of Hannah's clothes now?" Nate said surprised, and I was happy he was.

"You know her Natey?" Tess said in that whiney voice of her, how can Nate stand it.

"Knew me? He dated me for about 3 years." I said trying to hold back tears. "Don't you remember all those sketches that I showed you. I showed them to you right before you wrote Lovebug for me."

"You wrote Lovebug for her I thought it was for me!" Tess said getting a little bit mad. It served her right for stealing Nate away from me. It was time she knew the truth.

"Oh no he wrote that for me right before he got the record deal. Remember Nate I told you I loved it and that I loved you. Then you said you loved me too and that you would always love me and that even if you got the record deal you would still love me." I said just to make him feel bad and it did. He wouldn't show me his eyes cause he knew that I would be able to see his guilt like I always did.

"Alex please stop that was 2 years ago." Nate said not showing me his eyes still.

"Why not tell her the truth Nate. She deserves to know how most of the song on your first album were about me." I said trying to make him have a guilt trip.

"Alex please." he said almost begging.

"No. I won't you broke all the promises we made before you left. I have talked to Shane more. Shane, Nate. He was never my boyfriend. Remember the day you asked me out, the romantic picnic in central park. I can't go there anymore cause of to many memories of you. Our first kiss was there. At our old school I could never go past your old locker without shedding a tear or two. Remember how you hated to see me cry. You made me cry myself to sleep at nights. Why didn't you just call me and break-up with me when you stopped loving me? It would have been less painful for me." I said pulling a major guilt trip on him. I could see it in his eyes they were almost tear filled. After that little performance I walked into Hannah's dressing room and asked Roxy to only let Hannah in.

So I went in there and laid down on the couch and started crying so loud I'm sure that Nate and Tess heard me. Mostly because I heard Roxy say, "I'm sorry Mr Gray, Miss Russo doesn't want anyone but Hannah to come in."

That was the last I heard until Hannah came into the room and saw me cry on her couch. Then she asked me, "Did you see Nate?"

"Yeah," I said crying.

"Did you pull a guilt trip on him?"

"Uh-huh." I said crying.

"Did he hear you crying?" Hannah said looking worried.

"Yeah didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah the whole band did." Hannah said. "And part of the front row."

"Wow that embarrassing." I said. "Next time please don't let Nate come here. Well if you do make sure Shane and Jason are here cause they can always help me with guilt trips."

"Okay I will." Hannah said.

"So Hannah do you know any hot stars that would make Nate jealous and drive him crazy." I asked thinking of a plan.

"I might know a few hot guys." Hannah said thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Good introduce me." I said smiling evilly.

"Wow you have a great evil smile." Hannah said laughing. "You could so creep someone out with that smile.

" I know I used to practice it on Justin and Max." I said laughing and remembering all the times that I was mean to Justin.

"Do you know what we should do?" Hannah said getting an idea.

"What?" I asked cause I had no idea what she was thinking.

"We should go back to New York for a couple of days and go back to our old High School and since we are suppost to be Seniors go visit Mitchie and Caitlyn and see if there are any hot guys there so we can get Nate so jealous." Hannah said.

"Wow that is the greatest idea I have ever heard." I said starting to grin evilly. "This could be the best thing ever. I could get Nate to regret ever cheating on me while finding a guy to replace him. You are a genius Hannah Montana!"

So we went back to the stage and me and her ended the show like me normally did. Showing them all of my designs and giving out free t-shirts to all the people in the back rows of the arena. We thanked everyone for coming and went back to Hannah's tour bus which was by the Connect 3 bus and the Tess Tyler bus. Oh joy. When we walked back I could see Shane and Jason on the step of their bus waiting for us. So I ran up to them. They were always like my bros.

"Oh my god. Shane! Jas! I missed you!" I yelled running over to give them a big huge hug.

"We missed you too. Lexy." Shane and Jason said, they were the only two people in the world allowed to call me Lexy.

"I saw Nate earlier. I gave him a major guilt trip for what he did." I said trying to block out Nate expression from earlier.

"Yeah we heard you crying like the rest of all the people backstage." Shane said. "You know how Nate can't stand hearing you cry."

"I don't get why he would even care since I'm not his girlfriend." I said still not getting why he would even care about me. He cheated on me for Jesus sake. He fucking cheated.

"I don't know. He just never could stand it to hear you cry. It broke his heart that day you found out about him and Tess. Which he shouldn't have even cheated on you. After you hung up on him he went to his bunk and wrote the song Sorry. You know, 'I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep.' yeah he wrote that for you." Shane said trying to make me have a guilt trip.

"Yeah well I don't care. He broke my heart so I don't care if his heart breaks. Maybe I will record me crying and send it to him once a day." I said getting a little bit bitchy with Shane.

"Yeah that sounds like something you would do." Shane said laughing.

"Yeah I would do that to Nate. He did this to himself." I said.

"Yeah he did. And he is an idiot for doing that. I remember the first day we left he said, 'I'm going to miss Alex so much I love to much to crap most rock stars do to girls'."

"Well he lied. We have to leave Shane. Hannah and I are going to back to New York for a while so we will see you guys some time." I said. "Don't forget you are free to call me and next time you come to a Hannah concert help me make Nate go on a guilt trip cause I would so love that."

"Okay Lexy. I will don't worry. Hopefully he will come around and realize that you were the best thing in the world that ever happened to him." Shane said giving me a great big hug.

"Don't count on it Shane." I said. "I was praying that for a year straight. Its never going to happen I was thinking of him every day you guys have been gone. I cried after I passed by his old locker. I tried to date but I couldn't cause I kept thinking of him. I was always comparing them to Nate. I briefly dated Dean but every time I was with him I was thinking of Nate. I broke up with him after our first kiss cause it felt so wrong cause I was used to only Nate. I loved Nate with all my heart. But did that count for anything no. He still broke my heart. I was always thinking of him. I once had a dream that he came back and told me that he was sorry for breaking my heart and that he wanted me back. He actually broke down the door and took me into his arms and looked in my eyes and said that he loved me and that he never wanted to let me go. But that will never happen. I was stupid for letting he go. I want him back so bad." I said starting to break down into tears. "Shane was I so bad of a girlfriend that he had to cheat on me. Was I so bad that he had to not care anymore."

Suddenly Shane just started hugging me as I cried and cried into his chest and then Jason joined the hug so I felt so safe for a while till I heard Hannah tell us that we had to go.

"Bye guys." I said wiping away some of my tears. "I love you guys like my own brothers."

They hugged me and then Hannah and I left.

* * *

Hey guys. Thank you for all the reviews on this story. Mostly Fairy. But thank you for reading my story and i have to say this is by far the longest chapter i have ever wrote like about 1000 words more or so. But thank you for reading and please review cause i love to know that you guys are actually reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS. SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING OVER THE WEEKEND. BUT I HAD A BIBLE TEST TODAY, A ENGLISH QUIZ, AND A SCIENCE QUIZ I HAD TO STUDY FOR. YEAH HIGH SCHOOL IS TOUGH ON FRESHMEN. BUT ENJOY. SORRY ITS SHORTER THAT THE LAST CHAPTER BUT ONCE YOU READ IT YOU WILL KNOW WHY. ENJOY

P.S. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

We got back on the bus and we told her driver to drive us to the airport cause we needed to go back home for a while. I need Mitchie and Caitlyn with me for a while. They always know how to make me feel better.

So the driver had been driving us for like ever now and I have had this feeling that we are being followed by someone or something. I fell asleep after a while and forgot all about the guy or guys following us.

XxXxX

**(A/n: So your not confused this is Alex's dream. Its not what is actually going on.) **_So Hannah and Alex are in the tour bus and a mysterious person is following them in a blue mustang._

"_Hannah?" Alex said looking out the window in her room of the bus._

"_Yeah Alex?" Hannah said walking out of there conjoined bathroom into the room._

"_Who do we know that has a blue mustang?" Alex asked trying to jog her memory of where she had seen it before._

"_Umm the only person that I can think of that has one is Nate." Hannah said staring at Alex. "You don't think."_

"_That would never happen he has Tess." Alex said not believing what Hannah had just told her. "He doesn't care about me."_

"_You never know. He may have heard everything you said to Shane and felt really bad for breaking your heart like that. And-" Hannah said before being interrupted by the intercom. _

"_Miss Montana we have to pull over and fill up the bus." The driver said._

"_Okay we will be back here. Tell Roxy to make sure no-one gets into the bus." Hannah said kinda annoyed for being interrupted. _

"_Yes Miss Montana." the driver said before leaving the bus._

"_So where was I. Oh yeah. And he felt so bad he got into his car and followed our bus all the way here." Hannah said going into her own little dream world about them getting back together._

"_Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. Nate doesn't even like me anymore. I could tell by the way he wouldn't look me in the eyes." Alex said getting kinda annoyed by Hannah thinking that Nate and her would ever get back together._

"_What! It could happen." Hannah said almost squealed. Then Alex shot her a glance saying 'yeah-right-that-will-happen-the-day-that-you-and-Jake-Ryan-get-married'. "Hey! That could always happen too."_

"_No it won't cause we won't have our happy endings. Those only happen in fairytales. Not in real life. Its not like my fairy godmother is going to fly down and grant me a wish." Alex said walking to the front of the bus and sitting down in a chair and turned on Hannah's big screen TV._

"_Alex we have to talk about this." Hannah said sitting beside Alex._

"_No we don't. All we have to do is turn on the TV and watch the entertainment news show that ruined my life." Alex said turning on E! News._

"_Coming up on E! News! Hannah's mystery stylist rejects coming and working for the world hottest pop star and her rock star boyfriend." The host said._

"_Oh great. Now people all know that you have me a stylist and that I design all of your clothes." Alex said sinking back into the chair. "This day keeps getting worse and how the hell do they get all of this I mean this just happened about-" Alex looked at the clock in the bus. "-two or three hours ago."_

"_Well it is E!. Plus I'm friends with Giuliana Rancic." Hannah said while Alex gave her a look. "What her daughter is a big Hannah fan. So Giuliana was there and only saw the part where you were my stylist nothing else cause after that her daughter wanted her to go and watch the concert with her."_

"_Well this is great. Now my face is all over the world." Alex said groaning. "This is just great."_

"_Don't you get it. When Nate see's how well you are doing. He will be like 'Why oh why did I ever break up with Alex!'" Hannah said, using a Nate voice at the end._

"_Wow." Alex said kinda laughing. "You do one funny Nate Gray impersonation." _

"_I know don't I." Hannah said laughing until Roxy came over to her._

"_Miss Montana, Miss Russo. There is a gentleman outside the door and wishes to have a word with Miss Russo." Roxy said._

"_Um okay. Thanks Roxy." Alex said._

"_Your welcome Miss Russo." Roxy said before walking back to where she was._

_So Alex walked outside of the bus with Hannah waiting by the door in hearing range. When she saw who it was she was so shocked._

"_Na-Na-Nate?" Alex said not believing her eyes. "What are you doing here."_

"_I wanted to say I was sorry, for breaking all of our promises and for not caring when I broke your heart." Nate said looking down at his feet. "I never meant to hurt you."_

"_Well you did." Alex said and then heard from the bus. "Yeah you did."_

"_Well I'm really sorry and I want you to be my girlfriend again. And I want you to forget about the last two years and us start over." Nate said finally looking into her eyes._

"_Nate." Alex said getting tears in her eyes. "I have been waiting for two years for you to come and tell me that."_

"_So is that a yes?" Nate asked smiling._

"_Yes. it's a yes." Alex said kissing Nate._

XxXxX

I felt Hannah pushing on me saying, "Alex get up! Get up! Shane and Jason are here!"

"What" I said waking up realizing that me and Nate getting together was just a dream. "Ugh, why are they here? I was just having the greatest dream ever." I said getting off of my bed and going over to the mirror and combing my hair out.

"Well there here and Nate isn't so that is good." Hannah said sitting on my bed.

"Yeah it is. So why are they here?" I asked cause I really had no idea why my ex-boyfriends brothers would be on Hannah's bus.

"I don't know. They said they need to talk to us about the she and he-devils." Hannah said getting up as I got up from combing my hair out.

"Well lets go ask them what the hell they want and why it was so important that they had to wake me up from the best dream ever." I said a little being a little bit grouchy from just being woke up. So when I saw Shane I walked up to him and said, "What the hell is so important that you guys had to get on this bus and wake me up for. Didn't Nate ever tell you to never wake me or prepare to face the consequences?"

"Yes he did but I never thought I would ever have to wake you up till now." Shane said looking kinda scared at how I just stated screaming at him. "Anyways this all about how we were talking before you left and everything. Nate heard you and won't stop moping around the bus. He feels so guilty about breaking your heart. He wanted us to talk to you."

"Okay I'm listening." I said to him sitting down on the couch in Hannah's entertainment room.

I'm guessing he had to gather up the nerves to say what Nate had wanted him to say. I still don't get why Nate isn't sitting where Shane is right now. Okay so I do. Like Hannah would let him step on this bus after what he did to me. But I still want to hear this all from him its not that same hearing it from Shane.

So we have been sitting here for like ten minutes now and Shane still hasn't spoken he looks deep in thought like he is trying to break some kind of news to me. Its starting to get very boring.

"Shane just say what Nate told you to say. Don't worry about how I will take it. He already broke my heart what else can be worse than that." I said.

Then he finally started to tell me what Nate had wanted him to say.

* * *

HEY GUYS I KNOW I'M EVIL FOR NOT TELLING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN BUT I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY AND TO ADD TO THE DRAMA SOME STUFF YOU WON'T LIKE WILL HAVE TO HAPPEN. SO, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS IF YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS.

Thank you so much for liking it and for the wonderful reviews i have gotten so far. I love you hear that you guys like the story and if you have any ideas that you can give me that would be awesome and if it fits into the story line i already have for this story i will add it so i can make that story a lot longer and a lot more enjoyable for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I finished this about 10 minutes before i have to get off. So i'm posting this really quickly right now so. Enjoy and if there are any mistakes please ignore them cause i was in a hurry.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

So Shane finally started talking, "Okay so when you were talking to me earlier Nate was trying to get away from Tess so he went to the bathroom in the bus and locked the door. He opened up the window which was right above where we were talking and he heard and saw you."

"Okay what else did he do? What all did he say?" I said being a little bit to curious.

"Well he started listening at 'I don't get why he would even care I'm not his girlfriend.' And was wondering what we were talking about so he just sat there listening to the whole conversation. And he said that after you said, 'Don't count on it.' He whispered count on it. Like he wanted you back and all. Its like he hates being with Tess but doesn't have the guts to break up with her. Its like he has cheated on a girl once and doesn't want to do it again. Most of that was because he was kinda the bad boy of the press for a while after you told them that he had cheated on you…" Shane said.

"Okay I get it he doesn't want to cheat on another girl. But why? Do you even know why he cheated on me in the first place?" I asked. I had never known why he had cheated on me. Why he would have wanted to. I had always wondered and had many different ideas why pop into my head. Was I not good enough? Am I such a bad girlfriend that he HAD to cheat on me so he could feel loved? Was he seduced into Tess' arms? Okay so I always went with choice three. But really why? I always wanted to ask him. I just wanted to go up to him balling my eyes out just repeating why? Why? Why? That would most likely haunted his dreams. On the second thought instead of sending him a recording of me crying, I may send him a recording of me crying and repeating why? Over and over and over again. Yeah I'm evil.

"…so I'm guessing that he cheated on you because he thought that if he had the hottest star in the teen world as his girlfriend, he would better his chances in meeting people. I'm just guessing don't take my word on that, but then after you called that one day he was kinda depressing to be around but when Tess was around he sucked up being sad about what happened with you two and acted like the Nate that was a sophomore boy at our old school.." Shane continued until I interrupted him yet again.

"So he just acted like us breaking up wasn't even a big deal to him. Like everything we went through together never even happened. Like how I was the first person to know he was a diabetic. Every moment we spent together never happened. Like how we were in love with each other for three fucking years…" I said till I was interrupted by Hannah.

"Alex calm down your starting to cuss. We all know that your getting angry when you drop and f-bomb. We all know he was a douche-bag by cheating on you with a whore, skank, slut, bitch… what we're we talking about?" Hannah said getting off track like she always does when we are insulting Tess.

"Basically you were saying Nate's a douche-bag for cheating on Alex and that you basically hate Tess' guts and want her dead." Jason said looking at all of the CD's in the bus. "How come you don't have a Connect 3 CD?" Jason said getting off subject like always.

"Because the songs would make Alex cry. Okay so Shane continue please." Hannah said turning to Shane.

"Okay… so Nate was moping around the bus all the time except when he was around Tess. Then as soon as Tess would leave he would go lock himself in his room of the bus. He would put on your guys song and just lay in there for like hours at a time and then when he knew that Tess was coming he would go shower and make sure he looked great, turned off your guys song, and act like he was all to happy. Good thing Tess is really really dumb because if it was Alex walking in there she could have been able to tell there was something wrong with him…" Shane said till Jason interrupted him.

"If Alex was there, there would be nothing wrong with Nate." Jason added.

"True, Jason. Very true. Anyways, he really hasn't been the same since you guys broke up." Shane said.

"Okay so did Nate want you to tell me that he has changed since we broke up or is there something else but you are just going off on rabbit trails.**(A/n: My Youth pastor does that all the time.) **Cause if there really isn't a point to this I am going back to bed." Alex said with a yawn.

"Okay I will continue before you fall asleep on us and you might actually want to hear this." Shane said.

"Okay continue." Alex said.

"So as you remember he told you he wasn't good enough for you. Yeah I'm sorry me and Jason listen in on your break up call. Anyways Nate really thinks he's not good enough for you. He really does think that you deserve better than him. Better than a guy that would cheat on girl for a girl he promised he would never cheat on her with." Shane said glancing over at Alex who was sitting there with tears in her eyes remember that day a year ago. "He seriously thinks that you should do better even if he knows that he never will do better than what he once had. He heard what you said about praying everyday about him coming running back to you. He wanted to but couldn't cause he knew how much he had hurt you. He always loved you but could never get the guts to tell you that he was sorry for hurting you so badly. One of the reasons he wrote Sorry for you, cause he broke all of the promises you made, he broke your heart, and he's not gonna ask you to stay cause he knows that you can do better even if you don't want to. He loves you Lexy and wants you to be happy even if its not with him. Even if its with someone like Oliver, Jackson or even Dean. He just wants you to be happy forever even if he has to suffer forever with Tess." **(A/n: Wow. Shane can be deep.)**

"But, but, I don't want to be with anyone else but him. I love him. I always have and I always will. He can't change the way I feel in my heart. Either he wants me to be happy with him forever or be miserable with someone else forever. I can't be happy with out him. I can try but it won't ever happen. He was the best, and yes I do regret telling him that he should go after his dreams because all of this wouldn't have happened and we would still be in New York City, happy and together. I wish we could be together again like when we were freshmen and sophomores." Alex said crying.

"Thank God, Nate's not here he would have a mental breakdown seeing Alex crying over what he wanted her to know." Jason said idiotically.

"Yeah Jason, that god." Hannah said rolling her eyes while trying to comfort Alex.

"Please tell Nate that I won't move on and that he was good enough for me. Tell him that he was the best thing that ever happened to me. That I still love him after the hell he put me through and that all the tears I went through was all worth it. That if I do move on to not expect me to stop loving him and that the guy will always be compared to him and that I will never stop thinking of him." Alex said walking into her room in the bus and turned on their song and cried herself back to sleep.

XxXxX (with Shane, Jason, and Hannah)

So after Alex left Hannah let Shane and Jason spend the night on their bus because she had some extra rooms in the bus for when her dad was there, and when Mitchie and Caitlyn wanted to come and stay.

"Okay you guys can stay here the night since its like two in the morning and I don't want you guys to drive like a hour to get back to the arena. Plus wouldn't Nate and Tess have already left without you guys?" Hannah said showing them their rooms and showing them everything else they needed to know about the bus. "And please if you play the Rock band game on the console please keep it down cause Alex is asleep. It would be so great if you would not wake her up."

"Okay we won't." Shane said going into the room.

"Thanks for letting us stay Hannah." Jason said hugging her.

"Its my pleasure now, I have to go check on Alex make sure everything is alright in there, and see if she wants any ice cream." Hannah said.

"Okay we will be in here." Jason said and then Shane yelled, "Oh My God! You have a PS3 and an Xbox 360, a Wii, and a personal computer in here."

"Yeah Shane we have all of that don't you?" Hannah said.

"We don't have everything in one room in the bus. Tess hates all this stuff so we have to hide it." Shane said.

"That sucks. Alex and I are always playing them. If I want to do the Wii Fit she will be designing stuff and sending it to get put into clothes." Hannah said pulling up some of Alex's designs on the computer.

"Don't let Tess get a hold of this stuff she would so steal it all and make her own outfits out of Alex's designs. She really wants Alex to design for her." Shane said in awe of all of Alex's designs.

"Yeah but Alex is my bestie so she only designs for the one and only Hannah Montana." Hannah said.

"Wow. You don't think highly of yourself or anything." Jason said sarcastically.

"Do you want to play Call of Duty or not?" Hannah said glaring at him.

"Okay I ill shut up now." Jason said turning to the Xbox 360. "I really want to play this."

"Then play it while me and Shane are talking." Hannah said.

"Okay I will." Jason said while Hannah turned to Shane.

"So Shane what are you going to tell Nate." Hannah asked.

"Most likely the truth that's what he wants to know." Shane said.

"Lets just hope he takes it well." Hannah said walking out of the room.

* * *

Hey guys. Okay so I mentioned that Nate and Alex had a song so i don't know which song to use so please review and tell me which song i should use.

Please pick on of these or give your own suggestion

A. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.  
B. I Could Get Used to This By Everlife (My and my bf's song)  
C. Crush By David Archuletta  
D. I'm Yours by Jason Maraz

3 Reviews for the next chapter.


	6. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

Oh My God, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been super busy with school. Then my school had like 3 basketball games in one week and I promised my best friends Jake and Joey that I would go. Then I had Church on Wednesday. I had a ton of Algebra all week. Then I had a stupid Valentines day thing. Personally Valentines day should really be called Single Awareness Day. I went to see the movie Push and Pullman Square. (That's were everyone in my town hangs out.) and you couldn't even find a space to park after like 5. Luckily we go found one at like 4 so we didn't have a problem but we did have to sit in the second row in the movie so that kinda sucked. The movie was great. We had 7 girls there all of us single. It was for my best friend Hayley's birthday. We had to have it this weekend because people are going up to ABC(Appalachian Bible College.) for a basketball tournament. Her mom wouldn't let us invite boys so it kinda sucked.

So I don't really think you care about what I was doing. So I will try my hardest this week to work on the stories. It really depends on what I have to do. I can't do anything tomorrow because my school has to go tomorrow cause we had a whole week off of school for snow and we don't want to go till July. So I will try to work on it this week when I am not doing homework.

Also I have something shocking planed for this story and I don't know how you will take it. And I have an idea for another Nalex story. Though I am thinking of making a Smitchie story. So tell me which you want me to make. Nalex or Smitchie. I LOVE both couples so its really up to you.

Thanks for reading and please review with any comments. If you have any ideas for what I should do in this story please message me and I will take them into consideration. Its not that I don't have ideas its just so I can make the story more enjoyable for you.

Thanks,

Savvy.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the wait on this. And how short it is. I have to go to another basketball game. My friend Jordan is playing against Wayne County. And my friends Jake, Jon and Joey are all playing against Regional Christian Acadamy. Its a 3 hour bus ride for them. So enjoy the story and I DON"T OWN ANYTHING.  


* * *

I got woken up by Hannah at like 3 or 4 in the morning that night. Shane and Jason's manager had called and arranged for them to meet us at the airport. I went and took a quick 30 minute shower and went out to where Shane and Jason were. They looked as if they had spent all night on the play station 3 and drank our stash of red bull, for when we have to stay up for a long trip and crap. I looked at them even closer Shane was shaking while Jason was acting like he was holding a controller.

"Um guys did you play the PS3 all night? And did you drink all of our red bull? Did you stay up all night playing Rock Band with Roxy?" I said looking at them and then looking at Roxy who had the Rock Band drum sticks.

"Uh," Shane and Jason said looking at each other. "Maybe."

"Uh huh. So why isn't there any red bull in our fridge and why is the Rock Band stuff out?" I asked. They knew they would never be able to win an argument, or whatever this is, with me.

"Um." Shane said looking at Jason for a good lie. Jason just shrugged and gave him a 'she knows just tell the truth' look.

"Didn't Nate ever tell you I can tell when people are lying and that I know every look in the world? Trust me I have used at least everyone of them on either Hannah or Nate." I said giving them the 'I know your lying just give it up and I'll go easy on you' look.

"Okay so maybe we did." Shane said still shaking.

"Wow." Hannah and I said together. "Never get into our fridge again."

"We won't." Shane and Jason said.

"So when is your flight to New York City?" Shane asked trying to change the subject off of him downing 40 Red Bulls.

"We are getting on a flight after you guys leave." Hannah said looking through the fridge trying to find some food.

"Yeah." I said. Then I started looking out the window. Its my way of thinking. Hannah know that me staring out of the window is my quiet time. I started thinking of all the things Nate did to me. The questions I ask myself everyday pop into my head. Why would he tell me he wouldn't cheat on me and then cheat on me? And then the most recent question. Why did he get Shane to say that stuff? Does he mean any of it? Did Tess put him up to asking Shane? Why out of all the girls in the world did he have to pick Tess Tyler? I don't know any of the answers to these questions. Only Nate does.

After about 30 minutes of thinking I felt myself being yanked off the couch and onto the floor.

"Alex come on." I heard Shane say behind me.

" I'm coming. God, can't a girl think in this bus?" I said kinda mad.

"Not when she had a flight to catch." Jason said helping me out of the floor.

"Ugh. When is the flight Hannah?" I asked kind annoyed.

"Um in about 4 hours." Hannah said looking at the clock.

"Why do we have to be there so early. Its your private jet. Its not like we're at LAX. When you have to be there 3 days in advance to get on your flight." I said in a very sarcastic way. I hate flying with Hannah. She has us there like 4 hours before we even start getting on the plane.

"Because my flight attendants are really slow." Hannah said getting of the bus with Shane Jason and I following.

"This is bull." I said behind Jason.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and then smelt a cologne I hadn't smelt for a long time. I knew it right when I stepped out of the bus. It was my favorite. The cologne you get from Hollister. I turned around and saw him…

* * *

Hey so I'm thinking you know who it is. So this chapter was so short i will make another one as soon as i get home. I don't have homework tonight so i will be able to get on after the game. Again sorry for the shortness it was really just a quick chapter to lead up to something big that will happen in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Sorry about not updating this in the longest time. I have been so busy lately and then everything else I have been doing all week. I had to get a tooth filled, i went up to Teays Valley and watched my besties brother score his 1000th point, i had open house at my school, i had church on wednesday and a voice lesson, and then all the homework we have had. So please enjoy this chapter and please review with any ideas about any way to the make the story better. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  


* * *

"Na-Na-Nate?" Alex stuttered not expecting him to actually be outside my and Hannah's bus. _'Am I dreaming? If I am why now? Is this real? Why would he be here?' _she thought to herself. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I had to pick Shane and Jason up." Nate said calmly ignoring her stuttering.

"Oh," Alex said. _'wow am I stupid. I should have known that' _she thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah. So…" Nate said not really knowing what to say to the girl he used to love.

"Nate, there are some questions that I have wanted to ask you for a while." I said breaking the silent communion. **(a/n: Its another word for awkward silence. My lit teacher taught my class that)**

"Okay what are they?" Nate asked. _'What would she want to ask me? Why is she even talking to me. I broke her heart into a billion little pieces and she still is talking to me like we did when she was a freshmen and I was a sophomore.' _he thought to himself.

"Well um, uh, I don't really know how to ask this." she said really knowing how to ask it but just couldn't spit the words out.

"Just say it Alex." Nate said, having an idea of what she was going to ask.

"Okay. So… um…why did you cheat on me?" she said finally getting the nerve to say that to her ex-boyfriend who she still cared for.

"I…I…I couldn't stand not seeing you for about a year and then Tess came and she made me feel loved. Not that you didn't you were the greatest girlfriend I have ever had. Its just that I hadn't seen you in what a year in a half when that picture was taken and we broke up. I needed someone to make me feel loved. I was so lonely. You weren't with me so I had to find someone else and Tess just happened to be there and so yeah, you know the rest of the story." Nate said finally getting that all off his chest.

"Wow, Nate, wow. I thought you were better than that. But I was wrong. I knew after about six or seven months that our relationship would end badly. I just knew it would. We were perfect together. But now you have Tess and I have no-one. So we are both happy." Alex said just staring at Nate.

"Did I tell you the night we broke up to move on? To be happy? I don't want you to be alone. I want you happy not to be sad and depressed and single forever." Nate said getting kinda mad that she never got anyone else.

"Maybe I am meant to be single and without anyone. Maybe God gave me the gift of singleness. **(a/n: My bible teacher went over this with us for like ever. If you want to know p.m me.) **I may not be meant to be with anyone. You never know." Alex said staring him right in the eyes with tears in her eyes. _'Or maybe you were the one that God wanted me with.' _Alex thought to herself.

"Alex, go find someone to be happy with. I want you to be happy. I may never be happy but you should. I shouldn't be the cause of you not ever being happy." Nate said trying to convince her to try to find someone.

"No. You were the only guy that I had ever wanted. No guy can compare with you. I don't want second best, I want the best." Alex said still staring at him.

"I'm not the best. I'm a cheater, a liar, and most importantly I broke your heart. You need someone better than me. You really do." Nate said.

"NO!" Alex said getting annoyed. "Didn't you hear one word I said? You were the only guy that in my opinion was even good enough for me. I don't want anyone else. I want you. But since I can't have you I will be alone. So just go be happy with Tess."

"NO. I want you to be happy. You don't need me." Nate said getting a little annoyed at Alex.

"Um how about no. Please leave before I get Hannah out here. You know what she would do if she saw you here." Alex said finally having enough.

"Okay, fine I'll leave. But its just because I am terrified of Hannah." Nate said going back to him limo.

'_Thank God he left. I love him and all but he doesn't know when to give up. You always have to say something like ill go get Hannah. Hannah is the only thing he is terrified of. I still wonder to this day why? Oh well. At least he is gone and Hannah didn't have to go to jail for killing anyone.' _Alex thought to herself, laughing a little bit about what she thought at the end.

XxXxX

Hannah and Shane were waiting for Alex by airport security. Hannah was getting kinda annoyed while Shane was just waiting for Nate to call and say that he was here. Shane would never tell Hannah who was picking him up because well he doesn't want his little brother do die. Shane knew that she would kill him if she had the chance.

"Where the hell is Alex?" Hannah asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know maybe she got attacked by the paps?" Shane said.

"Yeah, that could be it." Hannah said looking at her watch they standing on her tiptoes to look over the crowd for her best friend.

"Just wait a little bit longer and she should be here." Shane said, then he muttered , "or she ran into Nate outside and they are yelling at each other."

"Did you say something?" Hannah asked not hearing what he had said.

"Nope not one thing." Shane said, then thought _'Thank God she never listens to me' _

Finally after about 3 or 4 minutes Alex came up to Shane and Hannah. "I'm sorry I'm late Hannah I had a run in with an old friend." She said.

"What old friend all of your old friends are in New York except…" Hannah said getting more shocked by the second. "Nate is outside isn't he. Oh my godI am going to kill him when I see him."

"Hannah calm down. You don't want to kill Shane's only little brother. He deserves that." Alex said trying to calm her down. "I already threatened him and he left. Well he went to his limo but I yelled at him and said that if he didn't leave me alone that I would let you kill him."

"Okay good." Hannah said to Alex and then turned to Shane. "You knew he was coming didn't you?"

"Well. Maybe. Okay I did. I didn't tell you for his own safety. I had told him to stay in the limo and not to even come near you or Alex. Though he didn't listen like always. Next time I will tell you and let you break his neck. Okay." Shane said.

"Okay. So Alex what did he say to you?" Hannah asked a little bit more calm.

"Well I'll tell you on the plane so you can't storm out of here and kill him." Alex said dragging Hannah through airport security.

They got on the plane and Alex told Hannah everything that happened. Hannah said that she was very lucky that she wasn't in the airport or Nate would be dead. So they got to New York and as soon as they got there Caitlyn and Mitchie were they first ones there to see them.

* * *

Hey guys. Please review. I want about 4 review for the next chapter.


	9. Authors Note Same one from FFA

Hey guys. I won't be able to update next week cause I basically have the flu and my grandmother doesn't want to get it so I am stuck in my room with no computer for about a week so there won't be a new Fighting for Alex or Thinking of You.

I'm really sorry. If you want to blame anyone blame my friend Joey. He got me sick at church Wednesday. I hope I get better soon cause I hate puking and I can't breathe through my nose right now and its really annoying. So this is the last thing I will be posting till next week.

I won't be posting next Saturday cause me and my best friend Nikki are seeing the Jonas Brothers 3D concert movie if I am well enough.

So please review on the new chapters I just posted and please pray that I will get better soon.

Thanks ,

Savanvan


	10. Chapter 8

Hey, so I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but I have been working on another story and then as most of you know I'm very busy lately and I'm getting even more busy. I am starting to read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Yeah, we are on the first chapter out of fifty-nine. So I am going to be busy reading that. So I will still update don't worry. It just won't be as frequently unless I have time in my computer class. We don't normally have time but if the server is still down like it has been for like the last two weeks, and my teacher will let us on I will update sooner. So please enjoy and sorry for the wait.  


* * *

Hannah and Alex walked over to there best friends Mitchie and Caitlyn. They all squealed and gave each other hugs and help them get Hannah and Alex's stuff. They had to get Oliver and Jackson to come and help with all of Hannah's things along with her bodyguards.

"How many bags did you bring Hannah?" Oliver asked as he carried three of Hannah's bags.

"Really, there are like 20 bags between you and Alex." Jackson said as he also had three of Hannah's bags.

"Well, I have three for shoes which Oliver you have. Alex's shoes are also with mine since she doesn't have half as many as me. Um, there are seven for all my clothes and about five for all my other things that I need along with all my hair products, toiletries, and other things like straightners, and blow driers. Then Alex has five bags for her clothes, hair products, and designs." Hannah said while carrying her purse and nothing else.

"Wow." everyone but Hannah, Alex, and Hannah's bodyguard said all at once.

"That's not even half of all the stuff she has though." Alex said while carrying her duffle bag. "You should see the closet she has on the tour bus. Its bigger than my room."

"Wow." Caitlyn and Mitchie said together. "We want to see it."

"When you guys come to visit us on the road this summer you can. We would love to have you guys with us." Hannah said as she put her hoodie up and put aviator classes on. "Alex you should do the same people will recognize you. And since you are always with me they will know that I am here."

"Wait couldn't they had already seen us?" Alex asked.

"Yes they could have but since we are with a bunch of un-famous teenagers they really wouldn't think it was us." Hannah said explaining the whole reporters don't always see us thing.

"Gotcha, lets get going. I really wanna see Justin and Max. I'm going to surprise them. I didn't tell them that we were coming home for a while. They think we are still on tour." Alex said dragging them out of the airport.

XxXxXxX

They got to the Waverly Sub Station where they saw Justin outside talking to Miranda, his girlfriend, who just happened to be a BIG Hannah Montana fan. Justin had been trying to get her to believe that Alex the designer for Hannah Montana was his sister.

"Its true. She is so my sister." Justin said getting annoyed that his girlfriend didn't believe him.

"It can't be true. Hannah's designer has so much style. You on the other hand don't. No offence." Miranda said while looking through a magazine with Hannah Montana on the cover.

"Ugh, why won't you believe me." Justin said getting really frustrated.

"How about I help out bro." Alex said pulling off her hoodie.

"Oh. My. God. Alex! I didn't know you were going to be in New York!" Justin said jumping up and giving Alex a hug.

"Yeah, we weren't planning this either but I just had to come see some of my family. Plus, Nate and his brothers were like stalking us for a while. Mostly Nate but whatever. He doesn't know that we went to New York." Alex said tearing up at the thought of Nate.

"Aww, Alex. I'm so sorry. I know what he did to you." Justin said giving his sister a huge hug. "Its okay. If I'm ever at one of Hannah's concerts and he is there, I will kick his ass for you."

"Thanks Justin, but that is what we have Roxy for. Plus, Big Rob know that I don't like Nate anywhere near me. He will make sure he won't try to come see me." Alex said hugging her brother back.

"You know their body guard?" Justin said surprised. Pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah, I also know Tess' stylist. Notice that she always wears the crappiest clothes in the world. Me and her stylist are really close. I got Nicole, her stylist, to hate her and to tell her to wear such ugly stuff on stage." Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I remember that face. Though every time I saw it I got something thrown at me by Max." Justin said remember the old days. "Even occasionally Shane and Nate would throw something at me."

"Yeah those were the days." Alex said. "So where is Maxy?"

"Working inside." Justin said pointing to Max who was serving his famous 'To the Max'.

"Aww. I miss him. So are you still dating Miranda?" Alex said.

"Yeah, she is right behind me." Justin said smirking at Miranda like he was saying, 'I told you Hannah's stylist was my sister'.

"Oh, hey Miranda." Alex said.

".GOD! YOUR HANNAH MONTANA'S STYLIST!" Miranda yelled. "Wow Justin. You were telling the truth."

"You should believe me more often." Justin said to Miranda while Alex walked in the sub station with Hannah.

"MAX! I MISSED YOU BUDDY!" Alex yelled and everyone just looked at her and Hannah. Then she ran over to the counter and gave her very confused brother a hug.

"Um, hey Alex. What are you doing here?" Max said giving his sister a hug.

"I wanted to come and visit you silly." Alex said still hugging her little brother.

"Okay," Max said, pulling away from the hug and walking back to where his parents were. "Mom, Dad, did you know that Alex was going to be here?"

"Alex! Where is my little girl?" Jerry, there father, screamed and when Alex heard that giggled.

"I'm right out here daddy." Alex said walking over to where she knew her father would be.

"Alex!," Jerry said as he came out and gave his only daughter a huge bear hug.

"Um, dad. Can you let me go?" Alex asked being squished.

"Sure." Jerry said letting Alex down. "So what are you and Hannah doing here?"

"Well we just wanted to some back and see some old friends, then we are going to Hollywood so Hannah can go work on her album and I can work on designing." Alex said while trying to remember what they were doing in the next week.

"Oh, well have fun. You know we will always support you in everything you do. Plus your mom loves wearing all of the clothes you design." Jerry said pointing to his wife who was wearing something that Hannah would wear.

Alex looked at him mother in shock and then whispered to Hannah, "Remind me to make my clothes in petite. None over the size of 3." Then she said to her father, "Well, daddy, mommy, me and Hannah have to get to the Hotel. Her manager and body guard are waiting for us."

"Bye Sweetie," Jerry and Theresa said to their daughter as she walked out of the sub station.

XxXxXxX

They got to the Hilton Hotel in the matter of five minutes. When they got out the photographers were all around them.

"Hannah! Alex! What are you guys doing in New York?" one asked.

"Oh, we are from here so we are just seeing some old friends and family." Alex said to one as they walked and security kept them all out.

"So Hannah, when are we going to California?" Alex asked in the elevator.

"In about two or three days. Are you excited?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I have always dreamt of living out in California. So do we have any famous neighbors?"

"Well…." Hannah said.

* * *

OOOOOOO who are they living beside of. You most likely know already. But I'm kinds running out of ways to make the story more interesting so please give me some ideas if you want. BUT please review. I would so appreciate itl


	11. Please read

Hey guys. I won't be able to update my stories for a while. I woke up with a fever of 102, a nasty cough, i have a migrain, and on top of that i have been puking, alot. I'm really supposted to be on the computer but since my parents are gone and i'm alone so i'm sneaking this out. But please pray that i will get better because i can't afford to miss school.

~Thanks. Savanvan


End file.
